


The kiss

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an oddness, not sure weather to do more with it or not. Sonic and Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

I don’t own this; I’m borrowing the characters here contained for my own devious ends. It’s a slash if you don’t enjoy then please don’t read. This fiction is likely to be a little strange but hey is all good. This is my second attempt at this pair go me. A little angst I’m afraid, I’m not too sure if I will continue it or not, so let me know what you think.

The kiss

It was the perfect night, air was cool but not cold, the stars glittered in the clear night sky and the moon hung as a full silver orb in the ebony night. There is no wind, paper lanterns all in shades of precious gems hung motionless along the pathways of the garden they are casting a warm glow on those who are strolling along the paths. The newly rebuilt Acorn castles golden sandstone turrets and walls are visible at various points around the wonderful castle garden.

Many were gathered in the garden on this night, they talked in groups that varied in size, and Princess Sally stood with her father, surveying the scene with satisfaction. Together she and her father had made sure that all the guests were comfortable and yet they were visibly uneasy as the hero of Mobius was yet to make his appearance at the party they were holding to celebrate Robotnik’s longed for defeat. Then suddenly he was there walking through the crowds, for once in his life Sonic looked presentable in a formal suite of deep blue and a crisp white shirt. Confidently the blue hedgehog walked over to the Princess and the King and bowed to them both politely. “Good evening to you both.”

“Sonic so glad you remembered us.” King Acorn said with sarcasm.

Sally shook her head slightly and then smiled at the hero. “You were cutting it close Sonic.”

“Yes I know.” With his greeting of the royal pair now over with the blue hero moved away from them. Eventually Sonics’ constantly wandering feet meant that he found himself alone in a darker part of the palace garden. 

The hero looked up at the castle turrets and let out a deep depressed sigh. “Well you sound thrilled to be here.” A deep voice commented from the shadows near to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic jumped, he turned and scanned the darkness before him, there appeared to be nothing there and the blue hedgehog shakes his head. “Okay I must have been over doing things I’m hearing voices.” The blue hedgehog said before he turned back away from the shadows, only to jump again, as there was not empty space before him as he had expected. Instead standing before Sonic tall and proud as always was his dark counterpart. “Gezz Shadow, were you trying to give me a heart attack?”

The red and black hedgehog smirked at the hero. “No, but I have to say it was fun to make you jump. You don’t seem yourself tonight Sonic.”

Sonic ran his green eyes over the other male. “Neither do you.”

Shadow shrugged in a careless way. “I’m attempting polite behaviour. I am not always as rude or as cold as I seem.”

“And I’m not always the life and soul of the party.”

Shadow’s head went to one side as he contemplated the other male hedgehog before him. “Ok now I know something is really bugging you.”

“Oh what makes you say that?”

“You’re not eating a chili dog... and we have managed to converse for more than a few minutes without resorting to blows.”

Sonic couldn’t help it he let out a snort of laughter and then met Shadow’s ruby eyes which shone with amusement, and the older male spoke once more. “Come on lets go sit some were and talk. You’ve obviously got something going round in that head of yours and you might as well tell someone what it is.” Before Sonic had a chance to say a word the dark hedgehogs hand was round his and the hero found himself being towed along into the garden by none other than Shadow the hedgehog.

Eventually Shadow found them a secluded spot with a bench, releasing Sonics hand he sat on the bench and looked at the other male. The blue hedgehog looked back at Shadow; it was odd for him to act like this, which made his concern appear more genuine. Sonic was also keenly aware of how strong the red and black hedgehog’s hand had been round his and how cold his hand now felt without the other hedgehog’s grasp.

With a sigh Sonic decided to surrender to him and sat down on the bench beside Shadow. “So what exactly is eating you Sonic?” The elder male hedgehog asked him curiously.

“Now the war is over, everyone is expecting me to find a girl, settle down and you know all of that.” He admitted with a depressed sigh, his shoulders dropping slightly as he spoke about the situation he found himself in.

“And let me guess that’s what you don’t want to do.”

“It’s not that exactly....It would be different if I’d ever found the right partner to be with but I haven’t. Every time a girl gets too close to me I just feel ill and want to run away. I really I don’t know why I get that reaction every time it happens, it’s not like I don’t care about them it just doesn’t feel right. I always thought it was because I just wanted to be free to run but now I am not sure about my reactions anymore...”

Shadow regarded Sonic for a long moment with a frown on his face then spoke slowly. “Sonic forgive me if I seem really rude right now but are you gay?”

The blue hedgehog blinked at him. “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever you know...?” Shadow made fluttering hand gestures.

“What?” Sonic asked the other male completely confused.

“Kissed another male? Or had fantasies about them?” Shadow finally asked the hero blushing furiously as he did so.

As soon as he heard the dark hedgehog’s question the flush on Sonics’ face matched the one on the face of Shadow. However the hero thought about his question for a long moment before answering Shadow’s question. “No fantasies but I was never much one for indulging in those. I’ve never kissed another male either.”

“But what does the idea of kissing one make you feel. Alright let’s try this close your eyes and imagine it and see what you feel.”

With a small frown on his face the blue hedgehog obeyed shadow and closed his eyes. He tried imagining kissing Knuckles however that idea made him feel ill, Tales was far too young, which left... Sonic relaxed back into the bench and imagined what it might like to kiss Shadow. The enjoyment which filled Sonic made the hero’s green eyes shoot open and they went instantly to the imposing figure of the other hedgehog sitting beside him. “Oh...”

“Is that a good reaction or a bad one?” Shadow asked him confused.

“Well I didn’t expect that, I can tell you that much.”

“Are you okay it just your giving me a very odd look.”

One again Sonic flushed at the other hedgehog’s words but spoke to Shadow. “What about you, other than Maria. I’ve never seen you with anyone.”

“There’s someone I like but I’m not so sure they like me in return.”

“Oh, so you’ve got that age old problem.”

“Yeah I do.”

Shadow’s short answer to his query told Sonic he would get no more information from the red and black hedgehog on this particular subject so instead he decided to settle for a different question. “So do you think I should just tell any girl that comes after me I may well be gay?”

“No Sonic I wouldn’t advise it. At least not until you’ve tried at least kissing another male and seeing how it makes you feel.”

“Well what about I try kissing you?”

“Me?” Shadow questioned evidently completely surprised by Sonics’ request. “You want me to kiss you...Let’s be honest here we usually fight any time we are together, so I’m not sure that’s a wise move...”

“Well we haven’t argued this time. Besides there are some who might say that all of the fighting we do is just frustrated sexual tension.”

The dark male shook his head slightly at Sonic, who moved closer to him on the bench. “Come on, it’s just a kiss...Or are you chicken Shadow?”

The goad worked just as the blue hedgehog had hoped it would, Shadow turned to look at him the ruby eyes were filled with a fiery fury. The gloved hand of the male shoots out onto the side of Sonic’s face and then Shadow’s mouth crashed down onto the azure hedgehogs. Sonic couldn’t help the groan which issued from him in response to the forceful kiss of the other male. Carefully Sonic put his arms round the red and black hedgehog, before slowly leaning up into the kiss returning it as fully as it was being given to him. 

Quickly Shadow responded to Sonic’s actions by deepening the kiss and moving the hand from the younger hedgehog’s cheek and down onto his back this first hand was soon followed by a second. Eventually the necessity of air meant that the two males drew apart from the kiss, Sonic’s bright green eyes met the ruby red of Shadow and the hero smiled slowly. “That kiss was amazing, when can we do it again?”

Slowly the two males let go of each other and Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog before him with complete surprise. “You liked me kissing you?”

“Well duh... So seriously can we kiss again?” Sonic asked Shadow eagerly, clearly he had enjoyed the kiss and wanted another.

“Whoa, back up. This is me Shadow we are talking about...I was just an experiment remember.”

“Shadow...” The hero began.

Quickly however the other male cut him off. “No Sonic, if you enjoyed the kiss then that is great, you found your answer to your question. However I am not kissing you again...I don’t want to love and I don’t want that kind of heartbreak. Now if you will excuse me.” With that Shadow stood, the red and black hedgehog hastily strode away from Sonic.

The blue hedgehog was quickly on his feet, it was times like this the hero was grateful he was the fastest thing alive. Sonic raced after Shadow, it didn’t take him long to catch up to the other hedgehog, the hero grabbed his arm and spun the older male to face him, Sonic was about to speak when a female voice came from nearby. “Oh goodness please tell me that you two aren’t about to ruin tonight by fighting each other are you?” Sally asked coming out of one of the pathways to glare at the two hedgehogs standing before her.

Hurriedly Sonic let go of Shadow’s arm, the darker male looked at the princess, and he bowed politely to her and then spoke. “No princess, we were not about to fight. We were simply having a rather heated discussion.”

“Yeah Sal we were just talking.”

“Well if that is the case then you won’t mind if I ask you to come and dance with me Sonic.”

The hero let out a groan. “Please anything but dancing, I’m useless at it Sal and you know that.”

“If Sonic is not willing to be your partner princess then maybe I can be of service.”

The squirrel smiled at Shadow, she sometimes found that it was hard to think that behind the darkness and gloom he usually emanated Shadow hid a side of him that appeared very little a extremely polite gentleman. Sally curtsied to him, she held out a hand to the red and black male who took it and placed it carefully on to his arm. “I would be delighted to dance with you Shadow, the dance floor is this way.”

Together the princess and Shadow headed off towards the dance floor, as they walked the dark male looked behind him only once, he could see that Sonic was following them and that he was looking extremely furious. Shadow went out onto the dance floor with the princess, he followed her through the paces of the dance with ease and grace. The dark male was matching Sally move for move and he was carefully orchestrating their dance so that by the time it came to the end they were near the exit. As the music ended Shadow bowed to his partner and the princess curtsied politely in return, once again he offered his arm to the Sally who took it, courteously the red and black hedgehog took Sally to the side of the dance floor.

Once he had safely deposited Sally amongst her friends Shadow made for the exit, he let out a sigh of relief once he was out of the castle, knowing it wouldn’t take Sonic long to realise he was gone Shadow set off home making sure to take the quickest route. The dark male did not want to answer any more of the blue hedgehog’s questions, nor did he want to be tempted by him into giving in and putting his heart on the line.

Shadow arrived home without any incident, quickly the dark hedgehog locked himself in for the rest of the night and tried not to think about kissing Sonic, he knew it was pointless to dwell, they would never work no matter how much he would like them too. Yes he loved the hero, no one knew and no one was ever going to know, Shadow was sure that the hero would find someone more worthy of him then he could ever be and he would try not to be hurt when Sonic did so.

The dark hedgehog was sure that the best thing to do in this situation was the next time he and the hero met for him to go back to fighting with Sonic. Shadow felt that it was best that he should hide his feelings once again behind the mask of hate, he would pretend that the kiss never happened and that fighting with the blue hedgehog didn’t make his heart hurt like hell. “Tonight was a dream that’s all, a wonderful dream, but like all dreams in the morning they are gone.” The dark hedgehog said to himself gently, mentally chastising himself for allowing his feeling to even show for a short while.


End file.
